


Under My Spell

by Foreverandalweyheys



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, Siren!Louis, death…, sailor!harry, tiny bit of undetailed smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 08:57:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1068568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foreverandalweyheys/pseuds/Foreverandalweyheys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is a sailor. Louis is his siren.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under My Spell

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story yay.  
> Feedback please?

The ship is sailing through the rough waters, the shady clouds getting darker and heavier. The wind is rushing stronger and the currents pushing harder, exactly what the ship does not need at the moment. Even more charcoal clouds are gathering in the sky, forming a wall of terror up above. Thunder rumbles around them, and a streak of lightning flashes through the blackness. 

Harry is losing his mind, the storm having not been expected at all. His crew is scrambling around desperately, trying to keep the ship afloat. The churning waters are absolutely horrifying, throwing everyone around helplessly. 

Harry is on the edge of the ships front, gazing ahead with a telescope. He's scouting for the island, they should be nearing any second. A spec in the distance appears, and he's not sure what it is, but suddenly, everything is calm. 

The sky is brightening, the clouds are fading, and the waters are reduced to a dull swaying rhythm. Harry is going to turn around to confront his crew, but he can't. He can't do anything, accept listen to the melody in his ears, captivated by its tune. 

A rational part of his mind is warning him to cover his ears, block out the sound, but then that part of his mind is shut off by the song, increasing volume every second. 

Harry wants it, whatever it is. He craves it like air when you resurface from down under. He absolutely revels in whatever the enchanting voice is. 

When the song stops, so does Harry's heart. He feels empty, like his body's been snapped and placed back together incorrectly. It's not long before the numbness fades and his mind whirrs to realization, that he cannot stay where he is, he has to stop listening. 

Harry's been trained for this, he should know better than anyone not to listen to the sirens, but he's still not fully recovered from his trance, he's still perfectly frozen, just waiting for the song to lure him away again. 

And when it does, it's even prettier than he could've imagined. It's closer than before, and sweeter. It's sending a message, but Harry hasn't discovered it yet. He's trying, he's straining to understand the hidden words, but it's so hard when he hears his crew members in the background, a dull murmur, yelling for him, and he hears himself in the back of his mind warning him to stop, that the only end to this is death. 

But how could something so lovely result in death? Harry tunes all the noises from his mind, all but the siren's of course. He tries again to decode the meaning, and he's so close, the words are forming together, closing into a sentence. Then he understands, and he complies to the request without a second of conflict. 

"Jump off", The voice echoes in a plea. "Come stay with me forever", It welcomes with a tone that melts the heart. "I'll be yours", It promises with such meaning, how could it be a lie?

In the few seconds of silence that meld around Harry as he's falling into the crystal waters, he realizes what he's done. He wants to escape and take it all back, but he can't. He slams onto the surface of the water and it swallows him, thousands of bubbles scattering. Harry is trapped now, and it's too late to ever return to sanity. 

He feels arms wrap around him, and he instantly falls into the spell again. Touching the siren is unbelievable, better than the song, more luring than the song. He doesn't remember when he was taken out of the water, or when he was dried, all he knows is the feel and smell of the siren. His siren, his beautiful creature of perfection. 

Then the warmth and protection is gone, and Harry instantly thinks danger, sirens are dangerous, you're going to die, then his mind shuts up for good, as a pair of insanely soft lips brush against his. Harry feels absolutely high, like he could conquer the world, with his siren by his side of course. 

Then Harry is sitting up, a hand in his holding him tight. He's against something soft and plush, and when he finally opens his eyes, he's blinded. Blinded by stunning beauty. He's in a meadow starred with flowers, hundreds of sizes and colors. They air is warm and they sky is clear, and he doesn't think anything could be more beautiful. Until he looks at his siren. 

Harry gasps. It's a boy, but he is deathly gorgeous. His face is perfectly smooth, his skin the goldenest of shades. His lips are smiling and delicate, his eyes bluer than the sky. His face is lit with a rosy glow, and his hair is like shiny velvet. When he speaks, his voice can only be described as godly. 

"I'm Louis." 

Harry can't speak. 

"You're beautiful, Harry. Has anyone ever told you that?"

Louis knows his name. And Louis thinks he's pretty. Harry still can't speak, so he shakes his head no. 

"What a shame." Louis pouts. 

Harry is so obsessed with the siren, he can't stop noticing every single detail, the way his fingertips curl, the sunlight reflecting from his satin clothing, even the twitch of his eyelashes. 

"Do you like me Harry?"Louis asks. 

Harry thinks that must be a rhetorical question because how could he not. He finds the strength to speak anyway. 

"Yes" he whispers. 

"I like you too Harry. I'm going to be yours forever. You and me. May I kiss you?"

"Mhmm" Harry hums out as a response, because he isn't capable of making another sound. 

Then, Louis is leaning forward into Harry, and Harry is leaning forward into Louis, and they meet in the center with a burning passion. Louis kisses sweet and gentle, just like his voice. Louis parts his lips and Harry copies the action, their heads leaning to opposite sides to slot their mouths together completely. 

Then Louis is gliding his tongue against Harry's, and he tastes like vanilla and Harry can't get enough. Harry feels a vibrating sensation, and at first he doesn't understand. Then he's on his back, body gone slack and completely limp. Louis is singing into his mouth and Harry is breaking apart. He can't handle the beauty. 

"I'm going to make you feel so good harry" Louis whispers against his lips, not singing into him anymore. Harry isn't as limp as he was, but it's still hard to move. 

Then he feels a hand on his erection, and he's being palmed and he almost cries because its too much, yet not enough. 

"You and me forever, Harry" Louis whispers again, and it has Harry rocking his hips up into Louis' hand to gain more friction. 

Harry doesn't process when or how it happens, but he doesn't care because his Louis is flush against his naked body, grinding them together in a beautiful rhythm. Everything Louis does is glorious. 

Then Louis is seating himself onto Harry's lap, and his hole is clenching around Harry and Harry literally is not capable of anything but feeling. He lays there and feels Louis riding him, feels himself slide against Louis' hot walls. He doesn't take long at all to reach his peak, and when he does he cracks out a broken moan, and fills Louis. 

Louis comes right after, some shooting over Harry's lips and he licks it and thinks it tastes wonderful, because everything about Louis is magnificent. 

Then Louis is gone and Harry feels this sense of terror, as the spell wears off. It fades slowly, and Harry's mind starts coming to life again and he wants it to stop because it's too much. He wants to be with his siren, in his little world of pureness, but he can't. His mind fills in the previously forgotten gaps and Harry wants to scream. 

Louis lied to him. He's a siren, of course he lied. He captured Harry and used him, only to kill him after. Harry was such a fool. The song, though so irresistibly sweet, only resulted in fatal perish. He remembers a poem his father told him when he was younger:  
'The siren's voice has a deathly plan,  
the sailer ignores as hard as he can,  
he thinks it's alright and he takes her hand,  
he'll never sail away a living man.' 

Harry foolishly fell for the lie, he took the offer. He's going to die, now and his siren is going to be his killer. He cries as he waits for his punishment, his doom. 

When Louis returns, Harry still seems to be lured into his spell. It's ridiculous. But it's not as strong, because the siren knows his work is almost completed. 

"Are you going to kill me?" Harry asks. 

"No" replies Louis. 

Harry takes a moment to let that sink in. 

"You're going to kill yourself." Louis snarls. 

Harry is confused. 

"You're free to leave the island." Louis gestures his hand out towards the sandy beach, where his ship is wrecked against the rocky cliffs. 

"But you won't. Not if I'm here. You're going to lie here for all eternity, Harry, and rot while you pathetically hope I'll save you. You're still under my spell no matter how much you may want to deny it. You will never leave me. Like I promised, you and me forever."

Harry is sobbing, as he watches Louis walk away. He tries to get up, determined to prove Louis wrong. But he can't get up. He doesn't want to. He wants to wait for Louis, and hope maybe Louis will take pity on him. The spell has wrapped him whole. He thinks somewhere in his mind, that maybe it's not so bad to die of he's with his Louis. And that's that.


End file.
